Chocolate Covered Goodies
by Remus's Nymph
Summary: A small story I did for the Remus Fan Club at FictionAlley. Sirius and Remus make a bet; and Hermione helps Remus win.


            August 28th, 2002

**Title:** Chocolate Covered Goodies

**Summary:** Sirius and Remus make a bet. 

**Author's Note:** Dedicated to perinnia, my beta reader,  Alexia, who gave me the idea, and the gang at W.O.L.F for loving  Remus!

**Feedback:** Would be lovely.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Lead:** Hermione and Remus

**Ships:** Hermione/Remus

**Trio Appearance:** Hermione

**Time Setting:** Er, Hermione's seventh year?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing except the plot belongs to me.

**Things you should know: **Inspired by Sandra's Lupin's Symposium.

"Oof!" cried Remus Lupin, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, as he fell on top of the mattress. 

Hermione Granger was straddled on top of him with a wicked grin. You didn't have to be very observant to notice they were both quite lacking in the clothes department. "Professor," The young girl said, biting her bottom lip, "Shall we start the experiment?"

"Very well," Remus said. This experiment, as Hermione put it, was actually a bet Sirius and he had. Sirius had commented that werewolves tasted different when they were, er, covered in chocolate sauce from the average wizard. Remus had objected; and before further bickering had taken place, Hermione had offered to be the judge. It was an understatement to say that both men were surprised.

"You are quite aware you can back away from this, Ms. Granger?" said Remus carefully. Not that he had anything against the young woman helping him win this bet. Yes, helping, that was the correct word. It didn't seem so wrong, a student helping a teacher test something out. But why did it sound so wrong, then?

Hermione looked at the ceiling. Professor. Student. Shagging. Chocolate. Coherent thoughts were becoming difficult to form. "I'm quite alright, Professor," she said, forcing herself to look him in the eye; they seemed to be grinning and twinkling with untold joy. _He_ obviously didn't think this was wrong. 

"Magic does seem the best way to do this doesn't it?" Remus asked giving her a wolfish grin.

"Excuse--- Oh. Magic. Yes." Hermione reached over for her wand, quite aware that Professor Lupin's eyes were glued to her, well, chest.  

"Problems, Ms. Granger?" Remus asked, after Hermione had spent a few minutes staring at the ceiling.

"Er --- I don't know the spell." Cheeks flushed, trying to avoid eye contact. Remus had to admit she looked quite sexy. 

"Ah, well. Perhaps we should turn the tables a bit," he said with a sinful grin. Before Hermione could register and analyze this, she was under Remus.

"Er, Professor?" she asked cautiously. She tried to keep herself regulated but couldn't help it when the words that came out of her mouth were quite breathy. 

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" 

"I don't think this really counts as what you were betting," Hermione said, flushing a deep color of red. Suddenly she felt cold; something cold --- no, not _that _--- was on her body. Hermione glanced down at her body. Oh, Chocolate. Cold, delicious, rich chocolate. Remus gave her a sly grin, and took a lick, right above her navel. 

Hermione shivered in the odd sensation. She had died and gone to Heaven, or at least, was halfway there. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the departure from earth.

"Actually, Ms. Granger, since I'm the one supposed to be lathered in chocolate --- " Here he used his finger to brush it off her body and onto his. "--- Perhaps you should go ahead; before Padfoot decides to interrupt." Hermione's cheeks flamed a deep crimson, almost as red as the carpet in the Gryffindor common room. Even though Mr. Black knew about this, she really didn't want _him_ to actually witness it. Hermione stared at where Professor Lupin had marked himself with chocolate --- his chest. Oh Gods.

Never in her wildest dreams (or fantasies) would she have imagined herself licking chocolate off Professor Lupin, or any professor for that matter. Closing her eyes, she sat up, and took a tentative lick. His muscles were strong, and oh god, he tasted good. Not just the chocolate, but there was something else mixed in there, possibly his sweat. 

Remus shivered suddenly, causing her to open her eyes. "How did experiment go?" he asked giving her another wolfish grin. It made him look quite younger than he was. 

Hermione grinned, unknowingly licking her lips. "I must say, professor, that chocolate on werewolves tastes quite the same as on a normal person, if not better."

Remus nodded. "Excellent to hear that, Ms. Granger, perhaps you could assist me in another theory tomorrow?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He had a rugged look, with that flushed face and cheeky grin and all that. Hermione blushed. Perhaps she shouldn't tell him, she had never tasted chocolate on anyone before.


End file.
